Le Chant des Sirènes
by Billy Stone
Summary: Hey, mon ami, dîtes-moi, à qui dédiez-vous ce chant beau mais triste ? Il était un artiste. Maintenant il n'est plus rien. Il n'est qu'un insecte dans un appartement. Son obsession pour cette chanson, pour lui, grandit en même temps que sa répulsion. Car il sait qu'il lui appartient. Qu'il appartient à Naruto. Et putain ce que ça fait mal. Car il ignore ce qui est réel à présent.
1. Le Chant des Sirènes

**Titre:** Le chant des sirènes

**Auteur:** Billy Stone

**Bêta:** Kimi-ebi, who else?

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto, too bad... Mais la chanson (him hum...) est à moi, d'ailleurs un grand merci à Kimipour l'avoir corriger car moi et l'anglais...passons...

**Résumé:** « Hey, mon ami, dîtes-moi, à qui dédiez-vous ce chant beau mais triste ? ». Il était un artiste. Maintenant il n'est plus rien. Il n'est qu'un insecte dans un appartement. Son obsession pour cette chanson, pour lui, grandit en même temps que sa répulsion. Car il sait qu'il lui appartient. Qu'il appartient à Naruto. ET putain ce que ça fait mal.

**BlaBla de l'auteur:** Honnêtement, je crois que j'étais vraiment mal quand j'ai écris ce truc parce que...il n'a pas de sens. M'enfin bon...

**A toi.**

Un "à toi" improvisé.

**NightySxeety.**

Parce que tu es la première que j'ai fais pleurer, bien que ce soit avec le moins bon de mes écrits.

Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, merci de croire en moi, et de me montrer que ce que je fais touche certaine personne.

Merci.

Mais tu m'as l'air bien triste, toi aussi.

Alors, saches que je suis là si besoin.

Et je te souhaite de ne pas trop de perdre.

Sincèrement et amicalement,

**B.S**

Et pour les pauvres lecteurs ne sachant pas ce qu'ils foutent là, bonne lecture :3

* * *

« Hey, mon ami, dîtes-moi, à qui dédiez-vous ce chant beau mais triste ? »

Je laisse le corps étranger s'enfoncer en moi, je ne dis rien, et tandis que l'autre halète et hurle, je reste prostré sous lui.

Une heure du mat. Je le mets à la porte. Mon amie Absinthe me tend les bras et Mary Jeanne, ma femme de toujours, me sourit tout en jouant avec le pan de sa robe. Le plafond danse et tourne autour de moi, sans que je sache où se trouve le sol. Les murs se mettent à se dandiner sur une musique dont les notes m'apparaissent sous les yeux. Mes chaises dansent un slow très collé serré et je crois qu'Hector - le concombre - a enfin réussi à attirer l'attention de Pascal - la menthe. La porte se met à tanguer et mes robinets se mettent à pleurer.

Mes pensées sont tellement improbables que je ne peux que rire.

Par mon poste de radio, une musique passe.

La voix est grave et désespérée, la guitare lancinante, la basse ne cesse de pleurer et la batterie est sensuelle.

« Hey, mon ami, dîtes-moi, à qui dédiez-vous ce chant beau mais triste ? »

Folie des sens et des mots, ce café que je bois est aussi amer que le sourire de mon cœur. La musique continue, mais je ne la supporte plus. Tendre Café noie le poste. Gauloise se meurt, vide sur le sol, entourée de mégots mais Fleur du Pays m'attend, belle comme une gitane qui danse nue au levé du jour. Je me roule une cigarette qui ne ressemble à rien, comme à mon habitude, malgré les années, je fais toujours des femmes enceintes ou des carottes.

Ca le faisait rire.

Moi aussi, je riais alors à ses côtés, oubliant la honte.

Une larme se noie dans ma chère Stolichnaya. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus pleurer. Tant pis. En réponse, je noie le jus d'orange sous la vodka. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé et habille tant bien que mal ma Mary. Celle-ci refuse d'enfiler sa belle robe et je mets au moins vingt minutes à le faire. Ou peut-être plus. Ou peut-être moins. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Un silence oppressant m'entoure et je me mets à rire pour le combler.

« Et, mon ami, vous l'aimez cette personne pour qui vous l'avez composé ? »

Oui je l'aime. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Je l'aime à en crever.

Je ricane. Ces mots sont parfaitement adaptés, parce que putain, j'en crève.

Mon courrier est sur la table et en un effort surhumain je me penche pour l'attraper. Il y a cette lettre dans la masse de facture. C'est la troisième fois qu'on me l'envoie. Ils doivent penser que je ne l'ai pas encore reçue.

Bande de petits cons.

Je préfère me resserrer dans l'étreinte de ma Mary, l'amante des artistes.

J'en étais un d'artiste, moi j'écrivais. Et comme j'avais une belle voix, je chantais mes écrits.

Soudain la musique entre à nouveau dans mon appart'. C'est la voisine. Ici les murs sont si fins que je l'entends même se masturber en gémissant pitoyablement un "Saaasssuuukkkee". Je sais que cette salope veut que je l'entende. En effet, quelle chance elle a eue en découvrant que le dit Sasuke vivait dans l'appart' miteux de cet HLM miteux dans lequel elle réside.

Salope.

Rien que de t'entendre me dégoûte. Je préfère les gémissements de ma Cocaïne.

« Je pensais que j'étais le seul à rêver. »

Je ne vois pas ce que cette phrase vient foutre dans mon esprit, je croyais l'avoir effacée.

Conasse.

« Et dîtes-moi, mon ami, comment s'appelle cette magnifique chanson ? »

Ta gueule !

Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Je pisse, je crève, je vis, je souffre, je tombe, je rêve, je me relève.

Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Agacé, je balance mon cendrier plein contre le mur. La musique s'arrête. Bien. Je me penche en avant et vomis à même ce sol qui n'en est plus un.

Oh, tient, tu étais là Jack. J'suis content de te revoir. Absinthe et Stolichnaya sont décédées. Tu es le bien venu.

Welcome!

Je regarde ma Fleur du Pays. Elle est presque vide. J'devrais p't'être passé au tabac...

Trop la flemme.

Je me laisse tomber à quatre pattes et pars à la recherche de mon téléphone.

Oh, Albert, tu étais là !

Je cherche rapidement dans mon répertoire et appelle la seule personne qui accepte encore de me voir.

« Sasuke ?

- Tu peux aller m'acheter des clopes ?

- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer.

- Toi aussi. »

Un soupir.

« J'arrive dans trente minutes. »

Je me laisse retomber en arrière et observe le plafond qui se teint les cheveux. Il hésite sur la couleur. Noir, bleu, blanc, violet, rose ou jaune ?

Violet mon pote, c'est sympa le violet.

Mais ce con préfère le bleu.

Oh non, va te faire, pas de bleu.

Bien, bien, jaune alors.

Jaune ? T'es malade ! Pas de jaune.

Rose ?

Non plus.

Pourquoi ?

Va te faire foutre avec tes questions, violet j'ai dis... Quoique...non. Noir. C'est bien le noir.

Tu me fais chier à pas savoir. Violet ou noir ?

Et pourquoi pas gris ?

Gris ?! J'aurais l'air trop sale.

Tu es sale.

Ok, va pour le gris.

Merci.

Connard.

Avec amour.

Tiens, parlons-en de l'amour. Saloperie destinée à faire rêver les gens. Saloperie destinée à faire tomber les gens. L'amour est une conasse. L'amour est une pute habillée d'une belle robe qui t'attire dans son étreinte, pour mieux pouvoir t'arracher les couilles. Je préfère ma Mary. Parce que Mary est une salope en robe blanche, à la saveur boisée. Mary est une salope vicieuse, manipulatrice. Mary est une menteuse. Mais elle, au moins, elle ne s'en cache pas.

Mary est la seule femme que j'aime. Enfin, j'aime aussi ses lointaines sœurs.

Et je me perds en leur étreinte comme un homme se perdant en sa maîtresse. Je me noie dans leur lointain sourire et me meurs dans leurs mensonges éphémères.

Comme je crève dans les tiens.

Je gémis et repose ma tête battante sur le sol. La migraine me terrasse et je vomis à nouveau. De la sueur moite dégouline le long de mon corps nu et courbaturé. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain, et m'allonge sur le carrelage dégueulasse, mes yeux contemplant un plafond.

« Je voudrais rester là pour toujours. »

Connard, connard, connard.

J'emporterai avec moi des poussières de toi. Je garderai les souvenirs fugaces de nos étreintes. Je crèverai dans la boue et mon souvenir te hantera.

Je te conduirai à la dépression.

Je te conduirai au suicide.

Et tu regretteras à jamais de m'avoir laissé.

Alors vas-y, perds-toi dans les courbes dégueulasses et imaginaires de ta pouffiasse aux cheveux roses, vas-y rue-toi comme un porc dans son corps humide et flasque. Et tandis qu'elle geindra comme une pute, bien trop fort, bien trop aigu, pense à moi. Pense à mon corps qui te faisait vibrer. Pense à mon corps dans lequel tu aimais plonger. Souviens-toi de mes halètements, de mes gémissements, de mes cris, bien plus graves que ceux de ta pute, bien plus excitants. Et revois mes yeux vitreux, mon corps arqué, le rouge sur mes joues. Revois tout cela.

Car je te hanterai.

Et tu ne baiseras jamais ta salope.

Non, ce sera moi sous toi.

Je te détruirai.

Tu n'avais pas à me laisser là connard.

Une nouvelle montée de bile me force à me pencher au-dessus des toilettes.

« Moi aussi. Je voudrais que cet instant ne finisse jamais... Promets-moi. »

Mes offrandes au dieu de la cuvette finies, je me rallonge, me trace un rail de coke à même le sol. Oh ma belle amante blanche en poudre, comme tu m'avais manqué.

« Hey Koneko, dis-moi, pour qui est ce chant beau mais triste ? »

Un sifflement aigu résonne à mes oreilles et je ne peux que taper mon front sur le sol pour le faire disparaître.

Je crois entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

« Sasuke, c'est moi. J'ai tes clopes, t'es où ? »

« Et tu l'aimes cette personne ? Tu sais, moi je l'aime. »

Je veux répondre mais je ne peux pas, j'étouffe. Je me noie dans mon propre vomi et je crache. Du liquide sort de mon nez et je sais que c'est du sang. Pas grave. Je suis bien. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je flotte. Je suis bien. Je suis serein.

« Hey, putain Sasuke, ça fait dix minutes que je t'ap… oh putain de bordel de sainte mère la pute ! Sas'ke ! »

On me retourne sur le dos et je me mets à rire. J'éclate de rire, je vomis, je pisse, je saigne, je pleure, je chante, je roule, je, je, je...

« Galère, Sasuke, reste avec moi ! Sassuukke ! »

On me traîne dans le salon, on m'allonge sur le canapé. Ma tête glisse sur le côté et je fixe l'enveloppe. Cette putain d'enveloppe.

« Moi j'aime Sakura. Tu sais, toi et moi, c'était du sexe. Elle et moi, c'est...wow... Mais t'es mon meilleur pote hein ! D'ailleurs tu chanteras cette chanson... »

« Et, dîtes-moi mon ami, comment s'appelle cette magnifique chanson ? »

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Hey, ferme pas les yeux ! Putain Sasuke ! Merdemerdemerdemerde. »

Il y avait ce visage. Ce beau visage. Ce visage me sourit. Ce visage gémit au-dessus de moi. Ce visage avec cette voix. Cette voix chaude et rauque. Ce visage, ce visage.

Je me souviens... Je me souviens de cet homme qui m'avait écouté chanter dans la rue. Il m'avait... Il m'avait demandé le nom de ma chanson. De cette chanson. Celle que j'avais écrite pour lui.

« D'ailleurs, tu chanteras cette chanson à notre mariage ? Hein, Sas'ke ? T'es le meilleur mec ! »

« Sasuke, reste avec moi, rouvres les yeux. Mec, tu peux pas me faire ça ! »

Et il y a ces voix dans ma tête. Cette lettre sous mes yeux. Cette putain de lettre. Leur invitation au mariage. Et cette chanson. Et ces voix. Et cette chaleur. Et les battements de mon cœur qui me vrillent le crâne.

Je ris, je crache, je vomis, je saigne, je pleure, je souris, je, je...

Je regarde la lettre.

« Shi... ka...

- Sas'ke ? Oh putain mec, tu m'as fait peur, galère...Tu vas bien ?

- Une clope. »

Je l'entends soupirer et grommeler dans sa barbe avant de me tendre une cigarette qu'il me glisse entre les lèvres avant de l'allumer.

« Comment tu t'sens ? »

J'ai le cœur qui pisse le sang, j'ai l'estomac qui hurle, la gorge qui me brûle, la tête qui explose. Et ça fait mal bordel.

« Ca va... »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois hocher sceptiquement la tête.

Moi, je me contente de fixer la vitre.

Et alors, timidement, je vois le soleil se lever.

* * *

Je m'allume une clope, empoigne le balai.

Je m'allume une clope, prends la serpillère.

Et je revois le sol. Ce sol de bois qui me sourit, content de respirer à nouveau.

Je récure la salle de bain, redonne vie à la cuisine. Je change les draps moites de mon lit, nettoie les vitres, ouvre chaque fenêtre.

Je jette Mary et ses sœurs dans la cuvette, ultime offrande pour ce dieu auquel je ne crois plus. Le déchirement de la séparation me force à plisser les yeux, mais...

Je m'allume une clope, repeins les murs.

Je m'allume une clope, repeins le plafond... en violet.

Je retrousse mes manches, monte les nouveaux meubles, place le nouveau canapé.

Je marche jusqu'au pas de la porte, pose les mains sur mes hanches, m'allume une clope.

Et contemple ma Renaissance.

* * *

« Et voici le magnifique Sasuke ! Ce jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, après avoir disparu de la circulation pendant deux ans est de retour pour nous chanter cette chanson qui l'a rendu célèbre ! A vous Sasuke ! »

"I can hear,

A wonderful song,

It's not a love song,

It's about something wrong.

I don't wanna feel,

These things you do to me.

This fucking shiver,

This fucking heat,

Witch take me when you're near."

_Je peux entendre,_

_Une chanson __extraordinaire__,_

_Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour._

_C'est à propos de __quelque__ chose de __faux__._

_Je ne veux pas sentir,_

_Ces choses que tu me fais._

_Ce putain de frisson,_

_Cette putain de chaleur,_

_Qui me prennent quand tu es à mes côtés._

"I can hear,

A horrible song.

It's not a sad song.

It's just something wrong.

I don't wanna feel,

Yours fucking hands on me.

I don't wanna see,

Your fucking smile.

It's gonna make me cry,

'Cause our love it's not real."

_Je peux entendre,_

_Une chanson horrible,_

_Ce n'est pas une chanson triste._

_C'est juste quelque chose de __faux__._

_Je ne veux pas sentir,_

_Tes putains de mains sur moi,_

_Je ne veux pas voir,_

_Ton putain de __sourire__,_

_Ca va me faire pleurer,_

_Parce que notre amour n'est pas réel._

"I can hear,

Something wrong.

Something wrong."

_Je peux entendre,_

_Quelque chose de __faux__._

_Quelque chose de __faux__._

« I can see,

How much you're happy.

And she is in your arms.

I just want to find my place.

'Cause she stole where I wanted to be.

Hold me.

Hold me. »

_Je peux voir,_

_Combien tu es heureux._

_Et elle est dans tes bras._

_Je veux juste trouver ma place,_

_Car elle m'a volé l'endroit où je voulais être._

_Serre__-moi._

_Serre__-moi._

"I can hear,

A wonderful song.

It's something wrong.

Say goodbye tonight,

Cause alone I'm gonna cry,

We gonna die together,

I'm not gonna let you love another one.

Or maybe I will.

'Cause we made a deal.

So go far away.

And let me search alone the day."

_Je peux entendre,_

_Une chanson magnifique,_

_C'est quelque chose de __faux__._

_Dis au revoir ce soir,_

_Car seul je vais pleurer._

_Nous allons mourir ensemble._

_Je ne te laisserai pas en aimer une autre._

_Ou peut-être que si._

_Parce que nous avons passé un marché._

_Alors pars loin._

_Et laisse-moi seul chercher le jour._

"I can hear something wrong,

It's the mermaids' song."

_Je peux entendre quelque chose de __faux__._

_C'est le chant des sirènes._

Au revoir Naruto.

* * *

Lorsque je suis rentré, il y avait un colis sur le pas de porte.

Je l'ai ramené, je l'ai ouvert.

Dedans il y avait une échographie, accompagnée d'une boîte.

On peut y voir un fœtus.

Dans la boîte, il y avait des photos.

Des photos, des photos.

De moi. De moi nu. De moi couvert de sueur.

De moi et Naruto.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait un mot.

_It's something wrong._

_It's something wrong._

Non, non, non.

Il y avait un putain de mot.

_"Don't forget that you're mine._

_Naruto"._

* * *

« Hey, mon ami, dîtes-moi, à qui dédiez-vous ce chant beau mais triste ? »

Je laisse le corps étranger s'enfoncer en moi, je ne dis rien, et tandis que l'autre halète et hurle, je reste prostré sous lui.

Une heure du mat. Je le mets à la porte. Mon amie Absinthe me tend les bras et Mary Jeanne, ma femme de toujours, me sourit tout en jouant avec le pan de sa robe. Le plafond danse et tourne autour de moi, sans que je sache où se trouve le sol. Les murs se mettent à se dandiner sur une musique dont les notes m'apparaissent sous les yeux. Mes chaises dansent un slow très collé serré et je crois qu'Hector - le concombre - a enfin réussi à attirer l'attention de Pascal - la menthe. La porte se met à tanguer et mes robinets se mettent à pleurer.

Mes pensées sont tellement improbables que je ne peux que rire.

Par mon poste de radio, une musique passe.

La voix est grave et désespérée, la guitare lancinante, la basse ne cesse de pleurer et la batterie est sensuelle.

« Hey, mon ami, dîtes-moi, à qui dédiez-vous ce chant beau mais triste ? »

Folie des sens et des mots, ce café que je bois est aussi amer que le sourire de mon cœur. La musique continue, mais je ne la supporte plus. Tendre Café noie le poste. Gauloise se meurt, vide sur le sol, entourée de mégots mais Fleur du Pays m'attend, belle comme une gitane qui danse nue au levé du jour. Je me roule une cigarette qui ne ressemble à rien, comme à mon habitude, malgré les années, je fais toujours des femmes enceintes ou des carottes.

Ca le faisait rire.

Moi aussi, je riais alors à ses côtés, oubliant la honte.

Une larme se noie dans ma chère Stolichnaya. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus pleurer. Tant pis. En réponse, je noie le jus d'orange sous la vodka. Je m'enfonce dans le canapé et habille tant bien que mal ma Mary. Celle-ci refuse d'enfiler sa belle robe et je mets au moins vingt minutes à le faire. Ou peut-être plus. Ou peut-être moins. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps. Un silence oppressant m'entoure et je me mets à rire pour le combler.

« Et, mon ami, vous l'aimez cette personne pour qui vous l'avez composé ? »

Oui je l'aime. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Je l'aime à en crever.

Je ricane. Ces mots sont parfaitement adaptés, parce que putain, j'en crève.

Mon courrier est sur la table et en un effort surhumain je me penche pour l'attraper. Il y a cette lettre dans la masse de facture. C'est la quinzième fois qu'on me l'envoie. Ils doivent penser que je ne l'ai pas encore reçue.

Bande de petits cons, je m'en fous de sa naissance.

Je préfère me resserrer dans l'étreinte de ma Mary, l'amante des artistes.

J'en étais un d'artiste, moi j'écrivais. Et comme j'avais une belle voix, je chantais mes écrits.

« Je pensais que j'étais le seul à rêver. »

Je ne vois pas ce que cette phrase vient foutre dans mon esprit, je croyais l'avoir effacée.

Conasse.

« Et dîtes-moi, mon ami, comment s'appelle cette magnifique chanson ? »

Ta gueule !

Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Je pisse, je crève, je vis, je souffre, je tombe, je rêve, je me relève.

Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Agacé, je balance mon cendrier plein contre le mur. La musique s'arrête. Bien. Je me penche en avant et vomis à même ce sol qui n'en est plus un.

Oh, tient, tu étais là Jack. J'suis content de te revoir. Absinthe et Stolichnaya sont décédées. Tu es le bien venu.

Welcome !

Je regarde ma Fleur du Pays. Elle est presque vide. J'devrais p't'être passé au tabac...

Trop la flemme.

Je me laisse retomber en arrière et observe le plafond qui se teint les cheveux. Il hésite sur la couleur. Noir, bleu, blanc, violet, rose ou jaune ?

Violet mon pote, c'est sympa le violet.

Mais ce con préfère le bleu.

Oh non, va te faire, pas de bleu.

Bien, bien, jaune alors.

Jaune ? T'es malade ! Pas de jaune.

Rose ?

Non plus.

Pourquoi ?

Va te faire foutre avec tes questions, violet j'ai dis... Quoique... non. Noir. C'est bien le noir.

Tu me fais chier à pas savoir. Violet ou noir ?

Et pourquoi pas gris ?

Gris ?! J'aurais l'air trop sale.

Tu es sale.

Ok, va pour le gris.

Merci.

Connard.

Avec amour.

Tiens, parlons-en de l'amour. Saloperie destinée à faire rêver les gens. Saloperie destinée à faire tomber les gens. L'amour est une conasse. L'amour est une pute habillé d'une belle robe qui t'attire dans son étreinte, pour mieux pouvoir t'arracher les couilles Je préfère ma Mary. Parce que Mary est une salope en robe...

* * *

_Let me hear the mermaids's song._

* * *

Grand silence dans ma tête *ce qui est inhabituel*.

Gros stress.

Un avis?

Merci d'avoir lu.

A la prochaine.

B.S

PS: Pour "La position des insectes", je risque d'avoir du retard car kimi-ebi est débordée, au moins, j'aurais le temps de boucler la fic...hum hum...bref, mercià ceux qui me lisent!


	2. Go hang yourself darling, thanks

Je règle ça, puis ce chapitre sera effacé.

**Guest**

Tss, et ça n'a même pas les couilles de mettre son pseudo.

L'emo c'est has been? Tant mieux, c'est pas mon cas.

Ai-je mentionné qu'il n'a pas été voir un psy? C'est une fic ouverte mon/ma cher(e).

Oh oui, je suis une pauvre petite déprimée, je vais me tirer une balle après m'être fais un rail, allons-y, pendons-nous.

T'aimes pas mon style? Tu lis pas.

Mes "trucs déprimants" m'aident au contraire à pas déprimer chéri(e), et si j'suis encore là, c'est grâce à ça. Alors p't'être que ça te fais chier, ça te père les couilles ou que t'en a rien à battre, je m'en balance, mais le résumé prévient à l'avance que ce sera pas de la rigolade. Mon psy appelle ça de l'exorcisme, tu vois. Je suis la typique emo, je me coupais, je me suis droguée, et je vomis sur le monde. Que c'est triste, trop dommage. Ha-ha-ha. Connais-tu cette chose communément appelé respect? Non, j'pense pas, on a du louper ton éducation.

Ma liberté d'expression. J'écris ce que je veux et c'est pas parce qu'un atrophié du bulble aime pas ça que je vais arrêté, j't'ai jamais demandé de me lire, ni même de commenter.

Ouais, mon malheur et moi on s'éclatent, d'ailleurs il te roule une pelle au passage. Non, sans dec, tu me connais pas, j'te connais pas, et ma vide de merde t'emmerde. Faire des teuf, rire comme une gogolle devant mon mirroir, c'est déjà fait, merci. Mais des fois ça suffit pas, parce que ma vie est de la merde comme tu le sais siiii bien, et alors j'écris. Ouais, p't'être que y a des clichés, et p't'être que c'est de la merde, mais rien à foutre, c'est mon éxutoire et j'ai pas collé ton cul à la chaise pour que tu le lise.

La prochaine fois, épargne-moi tes conneries.

Cordialement,

Billy.

PS: une explication de l'OS "Le Chant des Sirènes " sera bientôt posté car non, ma fic n'est pas aussi simple et clichée qu'elle en a l'air.


End file.
